Snow
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] [UA] Por que la nieve en primavera era un verdadero milagro. Propaganda para Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Después de tres días, ¡AL FIN TERMINE! es lo más largo que he escrito hasta hoy contando con 9390 palabras y se lo dedico palabra por palabra y letra por letra a la que me soportó durante mi lapso de escritura; Al, esto es para ti maldita desgraciada, te adoro.*corazón gay*

Es propaganda para **Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. **

La canción que me tocó es Snow (hey oh) de Red Hot Chili Peppers.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, UA y crackshipping. Se tocan temas como shota y lolicon.

**Advertencia de muerte: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_"A veces ocurren milagros que le dan sentido a tu lucha diaria por sobrevivir entre tanta mierda"_

—Vamos a casarnos—Exclamó Winona con una sonrisa tímida en los labios manteniendo la mano de Wallace entre la suya, el chico contestó su sonrisa mirando a sus dos amigos que estaban rodeados por los demás de la universidad.

Riley los felicitó por su futura unión, pero Steven se mantenía congelado en su lugar aun cuando Roxanne se levantó de su lado para abrazar a Winona.

—Felicidades— dijo al cabo de un tiempo, aunque su voz salió estrangulada. Sin embargo nadie pareció notarlo, hasta que los ojos azules hicieron contacto con los de Riley.

—Gracias— Wallace le sonrió a Steven con gran afecto, sin sospechar que el corazón del hombre frente a él se rompía cada vez más al verlo tan feliz.

Media hora después, tanto Roxanne como Brawly estaban abrazados llenos de alcohol en su sistema y el club de fans de Wallace lloraba en una esquina a moco tendido por la noticia de su casamiento. La pareja se encontraba feliz de haber compartido la noticia con sus amigos.

Riley sacudió a Steven que para ese momento había tomado más licor de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar y se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su hombro.

—Creo que es mejor que lo lleve a casa—dijo el chico del sombrero con una mueca curiosa en sus labios, Wallace se levantó pero con una señal de Riley se detuvo—; tú tienes que acompañar a Winona, además vivo cerca de su casa.

—Bien, gracias— Wallace le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y volvió a sentarse—, cuídalo; es mi mejor amigo.

Con Steven a su cuidado Riley se encaminó a la salida del bar donde celebraban. Sentía pena por el peliplateado, él mejor que nadie conocía los sentimientos que tenía hacia Wallace a pesar de que la relación sólo había sido producto de la curiosidad adolescente para uno de ellos. Steven había quedado tan afectado por el rompimiento que había ocasiones en que Riley se preguntaba como todavía era capaz de sonreírle con alegría al hombre que había roto su corazón años atrás.

—Quiero irme de aquí— Steven murmuró abrazando su cuello cuando Riley buscaba las llaves del departamento del otro—, llévame a tu casa.

—No puedes ir— Riley fue tajante en su respuesta, como siempre que alguien pedía ver donde vivía.

—Por favor— el peliplateado se aferró al traje azul posando su mirada en la otra con la petición muda de darle al menos unos minutos lejos de la realidad.

—No podrás volver, ¿aun así lo quieres?

Ni bien Steven asintió, Riley lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo al muelle y con expresión sombría volvió a hablar.

—Puedes arrepentirte en este punto, después no habrá ningún retorno.

—Llévame.

Sin más, saltaron al océano.

—Shh, lo despertarás.

Una voz a lo lejos martilló el cráneo de Steven que parecía una obra en construcción debido a las continuas punzadas de dolor que lo aquejaban, frunció el entrecejo para intentar concentrarse en lo que decían las al menos seis voces diferentes.

—Deja su pie, ¡no es tiempo de medir! —La voz era dulce, ¿una chica tal vez?

—No dibujes cosas extrañas con la tinta en su piel. —Esta vez, era una voz más gruesa pero no la de un adulto.

—¡Tiene dedos aquí también! —Steven frunció aún más el ceño al escucharlo, ¿qué era tan extraño?

—¿Por qué tanta ropa?— Un tirón en su pantalón lo hizo estremecerse un poco ante la perspectiva de ser desnudado por un puñado de niños curiosos.

—Van a despertarlo.

Esta vez todos callaron ante esa voz, como si el chico -porque inconfundiblemente era uno- tuviera un don especial para hacerlos obedecer. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose dio paso a otras voces mucho más graves por lo que Steven sospechó que eran adultos.

¿Tal vez Riley quería ocultarles el hecho de que tuviera una familia numerosa? Era una hipótesis poco probable, ¿estarían en malos términos y no quería recordarlos? También dudaba sobre ello, pero era una opción más probable.

—¿Te das cuenta realmente de lo peligroso del asunto?— La voz femenina estaba cargada de rabia y sin embargo no dejaba de ser musical y atrayente.

—Tengo permiso real— la inconfundible voz de Riley llegó a sus oídos—, me hago responsable de lo que suceda.

—Está despierto.

Steven se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos cuando escuchó la frase, a pesar de que su instinto de supervivencia le dictaba el no hacerlo.

Cuando lo hizo, ocho pares de ojos desconocidos lo miraban fijamente, la mayoría como bien supuso eran niños de no más de quince años. Solos dos eran adultos y el otro chico era un adolescente de cabello rebelde color marrón.

—Steven, ellos son Platina, Pearl, Diamond— ¿por qué el tono de voz se suavizó cuando habló del adolescente llamado Diamond? Mejor aún, ¿qué era eso que todos traían?—, Gold, Crystal y Silver.

—Ella es Cynthia y yo soy Green—el de cabello rebelde habló, pero no obtuvieron respuesta de Steven.

—Creo que está en shock— murmuró el chico llamado Gold con una sonrisa burlona en las facciones.

Riley soltó un suspiro cansado, se acercó hasta Steven y tocó su frente.

—Tiene fiebre— al decirlo los más chicos se acercaron hasta poder sentir el calor que emitía—, Platina, ¿puedes traer agua?

—Iré yo— Crys se adelantó a la otra con una sonrisa maternal.

Cuando salió de la habitación Cynthia volvió a hablar.

—Es mejor que salgan, no es una mascota.

Empujó a los chicos hacia afuera dejando sólo a la chica de pelo negro observar a un moribundo humano. El rostro de la mujer se suavizó tomándola por los hombros.

—Platina, cuando se recupere puedes venir a verlo— habló con tono dulce para después empujarla de forma suave.

Steven se incorporó mirándolos fijamente, talló sus ojos y volvió a verlos.

—¿Estoy soñando? —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a gritar.

Riley se acercó hasta él sentándose en la cama.

—Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo en esto— habló solemne, mientras el objeto que había capturado la atención de Steven se movía en un ligero vaivén.

—Pero no esperaba que fueras una maldita sirena.

—Tritón— corrigió Green con el ceño fruncido, la puerta se abrió y entró Crys junto a Diamond y otro adolescente de pelo negro.

—Cynthia, Green— dijo el mayor llamando su atención— tienen que acompañarme.

—Red, él es...

—Ya lo sé, no hay necesidad de formalidades. —Asintió restando le importancia pero sin dedicarle una sola mirada al humano.

Steven miraba como uno a uno iba saliendo mientras nada a con gracia y belleza, su cerebro trataba de comprender que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero no encontraba una explicación lógica para ello.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un chico de ojos rojos y cabello negro.

—¡Estas aquí! —Gritó lanzándose contra Steven para abrazarlo.

Riley se interpuso en medio antes de que eso sucediera siendo él abrazado en su lugar, aunque de inmediato el recién llegado le dedicó una mueca de desagrado soltándolo.

—Está enfermo.

—¿Qué?— El horror era tan palpable que Steven se preguntó porque aquel tritón adolescente se preocupaba por su bienestar.

—¿Tienes algún analgésico? Me pondré mejor con eso.

—Red fue por el— contestó Riley aun conteniendo al otro.

Fue, sin embargo, el chico llamado Diamond quien lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo del mayor y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ruby, recuerda tu posición. —El tono que utilizó era normal, pero tenía una orden implícita que no fue desobedecida.

—Todos fuera— habló sin más el adolescente con la cabeza en alto—, Riley cuida de él.

Cuando todos salieron, Steven se relajó pero de inmediato miró acusador a Riley quien lucía tan calmado como siempre.

—¿Quieres explicarme?— Lo tomó de una de las orejas sorprendiéndose al ver que habían tomado una forma puntiaguda—, ¿y por qué demonios no me he ahogado?

—Adulteré tu bebida— admitió sin más— ¿qué parte te interesa conocer primero?

—¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

—La parte más difícil como siempre— Riley se rio entre dientes—, pero eso no me corresponde a mí. Por otra parte, tienes que respetar las leyes sino no te permitirán marcharte; estoy apostando mis escamas en ti.

—Gracias— Steven contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez aquello no sería más que un sueño y pronto despertaría.

Riley estiró su brazo pellizcando las mejillas de Steven con saña.

—No es un sueño, deja de pensar eso.— Gruñó para después soltarlo— este es mi hogar.

—¿Existe Ariel?— Preguntó el peliplateado recibiendo un zape en la frente.

—Riley— una voz masculina se escuchó fuera de la habitación— traigo lo que pediste.

—Adelante N— concedió el aludido con un suspiro.

Un tritón de pelo verde entró con una bandeja sobre la cual una copa de plata se encontraba. El chico tenía los labios apretados en una dura línea y cuando volteó a ver a Steven casi siseo con disgusto. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado que había sentido tal grado de agresividad.

—N— Riley siseo en advertencia y el peliverde salió de la habitación—, discúlpalo no se lleva bien con los humanos.

—¿Y si me envenena?— Preguntó.

—Mientras estés en el agua, estarás protegido de todo— lo tranquilizó para tenderle la copa—tómalo, daremos un paseo.

—¡Por aquí!— La risa alegre de los más pequeños se escuchó en el pasillo en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Steven podía caminar tranquilamente por el suelo mientras Riley iba nadando a su lado.

—Mantente lejos de ellos o terminarás siendo su mascota— le advirtió aunque en su voz se notaba que la idea no le desagradaba tanto.

—¡Ahí está!

Demasiado tarde para su advertencia, Gold tomó al humano del saco de su traje y nado con él de esa manera, mientras sirenas más pequeñas nadaban a su alrededor. Fue Crystal la que empezó a tironear a Steven del lado contrario, lo que aprovecharon Platina y Pearl para despojarlo de sus zapatos.

—Ya son adultos— regañó Silver golpeando en la cabeza a Gold y mirar duramente a Crys por ser tan influenciable en una cosa así.

Bajaron al humano que se encontraba más sorprendido que asustado al ver sus pies desnudos. Riley negó con expresión seria, pero guio a su amigo para salir de ahí.

Conforme avanzaban, Steven iba notando como los guardias y demás servidumbre lo miraba detenidamente; aquello lo hubiera considerado grosero, pero pensaba que no era muy común ver a un humano paseando alegremente por el palacio.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...

—¡Riley! — La voz de un tritón con un uniforme extraño pero no del todo desconocido puesto que parecía el de un oficial del ejército humano los intercepto—, el príncipe ha desaparecido.

El tritón cerró los ojos concentrándose a su alrededor.

—Están jugando a las escondidas— contestó sin mucho ánimo—, Dia está con él.

—¿Hay algún peligro?

—Sólo si lo encuentran por tu culpa— dijo antes de tomar a Steven y salir—, lo siento. Es mi trabajo cuidarlo.

—Entonces...

—¿Por qué estoy en la superficie? Es un favor especial.

Un plop se escuchó cuando un cuerpo chocó contra el peliplateado, era una pequeña sirena con coletas que parecía una niña de cinco años humanos. A diferencia de las otras sirenas que había visto vestidas con una ligera blusa de tirantes de un sólo color ella utilizaba una blusa con estampado de un pudín sonriente.

—Lo siento— sonrió mostrando que le faltaba un diente, aunque al ver las piernas de Steven empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor con obvia curiosidad.

—Hola— dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa que intentaba esconder la risa nerviosa que quería escapar—, ¿qué haces?

—Kotone ve la cosa— estiró uno de sus dedos para tocar el muslo humano, pero se detuvo mirando tras ella.

Ahí estaba el pelirrojo que se llamaba Silver mirándola fijamente, la pequeña sirena se mordió el labio indecisa entre tocar al humano o ir con el chico.

—Kotone, no lo hagas enojar— Riley la regaño suavemente.

—Pero Kotone quiere tocar— murmuró empezando a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas en tanto su cuerpo dejaba de flotar quedándose sentada en el piso, Steven se acomodó a su altura y dado que ya le habían quitado los zapatos se arremangó el pantalón.

—Adelante.

La sirenita le sonrió tocando sólo con su dedo la pierna del mayor y de la nada lo abrazó.

—Kotone está feliz, así que Kotone dirá gracias ¡gracias!— le sonrió para después ir con el pelirrojo que para ese momento había nadado hasta casi llegar a ellos—, ¡Silver no enojarse porque Kotone ama a Silver!

—No se lo he dicho— Riley habló antes de que siquiera el recién llegado hablara—, no lo hará de nuevo.

—Bien.

Kotone infló sus mejillas con enfado mientras que Steven miraba a uno y después al otro como si fuera un partido de pin pon.

—Silver no le cree a Kotone— la niña se aferró al cuello del susodicho y lo mordió con fuerza infantil; el pelirrojo roló los ojos mientras se la llevaba en brazos lejos de los mayores.

Steven miró a la pareja irse con un signo de interrogación bastante grande en la frente.

—Tenemos una manera peculiar de encontrar pareja— Riley habló al cabo de unos segundos—, no vemos un cuerpo sino lo que ustedes los humanos llaman alma.

—¿Qué?

—No es difícil de entender, cuando nuestro destinado nace se forma un vínculo especial que te hace capaz de entender sus sentimientos y pensamientos— explicó lo más sencillo que pudo—puedes comunicarte con esa persona aunque esté a kilómetros de ti. Sin importar lo que pase a tu alrededor, la presencia de tu destinado está siempre contigo.

—Entonces, ¿ellos son...?— Steven volvió a mirar por donde Kotone y Silver se habían ido.

—Sí, ellos son pareja— contestó con una sonrisa pequeña—si me preguntas, es una de las más estables a pesar de sus personalidades.

—¿Quién es la tuya?— Preguntó Steven con curiosidad, para su sorpresa Riley no contestó sino que se cubrió la cara con una mano antes de darse la vuelta.

—Tenemos que seguir.

—Oh vamos, ¿no me dirás?— Steven caminó lo suficiente como para ver a la cara a Riley.

—Cállate— gruñó avergonzado.

Llegaron a la biblioteca donde Cynthia se encontraba revisando unos pergaminos junto con Platina, cuando los vio entrar sus ojos se cerraron en sospecha.

—No vinimos a molestar— Riley levantó sus manos en señal de rendición—, pero tú eres la más indicada para hablarle sobre eso.

—No tengo autorización.— Contestó sin más regresando la vista al pergamino—, es cosa suya.

—Gracias de todas maneras.— Salieron sin agregar más.

Steven suspiró con cansancio, el castillo -que más bien parecía una mansión moderna en la superficie- era realmente enorme.

—¿Ya te cansaste?

—Bueno Señor aletas, caminar tanto es agotador— gruñó aunque después negó con una sonrisa—. Ahora entiendo porque siempre ganabas en natación.

—La gente le llama talento natural.— La actitud engreída de Riley se cortó a la mitad cuando dos chicos pasaron por el pasillo.

Pearl y otro chico rubio venían caminando de las manos como sí nada, Riley volteó a ver a Steven que parecía atar cabos.

—Sirenas con sirenas, tritones con tritones y sirenas con tritones con años de diferencia— Steven no parecía impresionado en cambio una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus facciones— me gusta este lugar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—el moreno lucía realmente aliviado por sus palabras.

—¿Ya puedo dejar de esconderme?— Dia habló desde el techo del pasillo, lucía bastante impaciente pero Riley le sonrió asintiendo. El chico nadó hasta posarse enfrente de Steven—, puedes decirme Dia y gracias por cuidarlo en la superficie.

—Soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme solo— Riley murmuró.

—En realidad fue al revés— Steven despeinó el cabello negro del chico, pero fue Riley el que lo detuvo abruptamente.

—No puedes tocar a las parejas de otras personas— gruñó de mal humor—. No es agradable para nosotros verlo.

Diamond negó con cansancio mientras se acercaba a Riley y mordía su cuello, Steven fue lo suficiente consciente de la situación para darles privacidad en lo que sea que estaban haciendo. La lengua del más chico delineó la marca de la mordida y después se separó.

—Nuestra especie es posesiva— admitió Dia cuando había recuperado la compostura— y esto es una demostración de afecto mucho más íntimo que un beso humano.

—Ya lo noté— Steven murmuró sin atreverse a verlos.

Bien, no era tan difícil de entender; uno de sus dos mejores amigos era un tritón, su destinado era un tritón también y no sólo eso, sino que era al menos diez años más joven y le gustaba demostrar acciones sadomasoquistas enfrente de los demás.

Un movimiento llamó la atención del peliplateado a la derecha, pero sólo alcanzó a ver lo que parecía una aleta desapareciendo. Riley y Diamond mantenían una discusión en un idioma que Steven no podía comprender, pero parecía algo serio así que no se molestó en decirles que iría ver que era lo que había visto.

Caminó largo rato sin saber a dónde iba hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser un jardín de flores acuáticas, varios bancos de peces de colores paseaban libremente por él lugar.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Una chica de ojos azules y cabello marrón lo recibió en un pequeño quiosco de mármol, estaba sentada con una manta en su regazo y un libro en las manos.

—Steven— contestó sintiendo una opresión en su pecho al verla ahí sentada, como si la chica pudiera transmitirle su pesar.

—Los humanos están prohibidos en este lugar— dijo, aunque su tono no había enojo o algo similar—, pero puedes estar si lo deseas.

—¿Qué te pasó?— No sabía porque, pero algo en ella le hacía querer quedarse en ese lugar sin poderse marchar.

—Un humano me hizo esto— levantó la frazada hasta revelar enormes cicatrices en su cola que apenas podía moverse—, no he podido nadar desde entonces así que todos me desprecian.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— El mayor se sentó en el otro asiento sin importarle la prohibición.

—Touko.

—Bien Touko, ¿me dejarías revisarte?— Preguntó con cautela, no sabía si la chica tenía pareja y no le agradaría para nada el romper más reglas.

La sirena asintió como sí no le importara, pero en cuanto sintió el toque en su aleta se agitó con fuerza.

—Touko, mírame— los ojos azules buscaron los otros con fuerza y una petición—, no te haré daño.

—Sigue.

Apretó los labios esperando algo que nunca llegó, Steven se había sentado a su lado sin mover ningún músculo.

—Sí tiemblas como gelatina no hay manera en que lo repita— dijo para tranquilizarla, pero en cambio Touko estaba contrariada.

—¿Qué es una gelatina?— Preguntó curiosa acercándose a él hasta el punto en que casi tocaba sus piernas.

—Un postre terrestre, como el que está en la camiseta de Kotone— explicó sonriendo porque la chica se aproximaba a él—, aunque no tienen el mismo sabor.

—¿Podrías prepararlo?— Preguntó Touko con sumo interés—, la cocina está cerca de aquí.

—¿Vamos?— Steven se levantó tendiéndole la mano—, temo que me perderé de nuevo.

Touko se mordió el labio, si aceptaba tenía que dejar el jardín y lo haría con un humano. Con algo de vacilación extendió su mano y Steven la tomó para sostenerla en sus brazos.

—¿Acaso sólo comes aire? Esta más ligera que una pluma— dijo como sí nada mientras andaba por donde la sirena le indicaba, Steven se sorprendió de no encontrar ni un alma por esos pasillos y al parecer Touko lo notó.

—Nadie ha venido desde que eso ocurrió— no agregó más, el humano sospechó que era una trágica historia que no debería ser contada.

—Encerrarte a ti misma no sanará tus heridas— Steven la dejó en la encimara empezando a buscar un bol y buscar unos cuantos ingredientes. Para su sorpresa todos estaban ahí.— Algunas veces nos enfocamos tanto en ello que olvidamos las cosas que hay a nuestro alrededor y que existe alguien que quiere vernos felices.

—Suenas infeliz— murmuró la sirena sin atreverse a verlo.

—Nadie está exento a sufrir— dijo él mientras pensaba en cómo demonios iba a hervir el agua.

—Fuego— Touko extendió la palma donde ligeras llamas azules estaban—, ¿cómo puedes sonreír de esa manera entonces?

—Porque el dolor te hace más fuerte— contestó Steven preparando la mezcla—. Vierte esto dentro y bate. —Cuando la sirena lo hizo, volvió a hablar—: no dejes que el pasado te domine, una herida tarda en sanar, pero desaparecerá tarde o temprano.

Las manos de Touko se habían detenido y gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos; pero al caer al recipiente éstas ya eran pequeñas y relucientes perlas. La petición en los ojos azules era clara, necesitaba un abrazo.

Steven le quitó el bol de las manos y la abrazó con cuidado de no herirla, la pequeña sirena adolescente hipeó aferrando la camisa de su traje.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando al tritón que Steven había visto en la mañana, N siseó con fuerza en advertencia haciendo que la sirena se incorporara.

Joder, aquello era más que claro; ahora entendía porque el chico odiaba a los humanos. Cualquiera lo haría si la persona que amabas estaba sufriendo tanto por las acciones egoístas de una especie.

—N— la voz de Touko era ahogada cuando estiró los brazos para que la abrazara, pero aún contra todo Steven la detuvo.

—No puedes estar así para siempre.

—Es mejor que la sueltes en este instante— N amenazó con sus ojos verde-azulados ardiendo en furia.

Touko se armó de valor y se lanzó al piso, pero antes de caer su aleta se movió para mantenerla a flote. N nadó hasta ella para sostenerla en sus brazos, sorprendido de que tomara la iniciativa de intentar algo así, la chica se aferró a él abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Puedes llevarla al jardín? Supongo que no podré hacer la gelatina.

N miró a Steven aún con recelo, pero sosteniendo a Touko abrió los labios empezando a murmurar una extraña oración, el bol vibró unos segundos y después se calmó.

—Está hecha. — Dijo para después sostener la mano de su pareja, iban nadando con lentitud pero Steven sonrió al verlos.— Caminas muy lento humano.

—Soy Steven.

Agarró el recipiente y se encaminó al jardín donde habían estado antes junto a Touko, al llegar varios guardias rodeaban la entrada sin embargo ninguno entraba al lugar.

—_No debes dudar, si es sólo verdad_. —Touko cantaba con voz dulce mientras que acariciaba el cabello verde con ternura—_Te diré que alguien como tu jamás encontraré._

El pecho de Steven se llenó de calidez al escucharlos.

—_Siempre te amaré, por siempre te protegeré_. —La voz de N era más bien un susurró, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa—_Más bien jamás te dejare. Quisiera que siempre estés aquí. _

El peliplateado sonrió dejando lo que traía cerca de la entrada, no queriendo arruinar el momento de la pareja. Se sentía bien estando en ese lugar, pero el haber conversado con Touko le había hecho abrir viejas heridas que no habían cicatrizado del todo.

No había mentido en decir que el tiempo curaba todo si no te aferrabas al dolor, pero el límite de tiempo para cada persona -o sirena- era diferente.

—¿Todavía te duele?— Unos ojos rojos enmarcados por unos lentes fueron lo primero que vio Steven cuando buscaba una salida del laberinto de pasillos. Donde había entrado era una enorme habitación llena de trajes de diferentes estilos y accesorios pero elegidos con buen gusto, sumado a una gran colección de vestidos de diferentes clases y para varias edades.

—¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó el mayor, era imposible que alguien más supiera en que estaba pensando momentos atrás.

—De Wallace.

Steven se quedó ahí parado sin poder emitir un sólo sonido, completamente confundido del cómo y porque aquel tritón sabía acerca de ello. Quería huir, pero sabía que no podría; no había un lugar al que poder irse.

Su mente era solo un revoltijo de ideas que corrían a través de un campo de sombras donde todas terminaban por desaparecer junto a los caminos imposibilitando el que formara algo para decir; el miedo era una sensación que antes había conocido pero no con esa intensidad.

Se sentía sucio, como si no valiera lo suficiente como para estar en la presencia de ese chico.

—¿Te hablaron sobre el destinado? —preguntó Ruby levantando la mirada de su costura, completamente calmado.

—Si—admitió Steven sin entender por qué la pregunta—, solo aplica en ustedes; ¿o no?

El moreno negó levantándose de su lugar para llegar hasta él, pero Steven retrocedió un paso. Ruby soltó un suspiro acercándose a la ventana.

—Es natural que me temas—dijo no más alto que el arrullo de un gorrión bebé, sin embargo sus ojos carmesí lucían tristes al hablar—. No daré ningún rodeo, te lo preguntaré directamente; ¿a quién amas?

—A Wallace.

El nombre raspó en su garganta como si no fuera el que debería de pronunciar, pero el adolescente no parecía inmutarse por su respuesta. Le sonrió ampliamente dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas.

—Como príncipe te concedo tu libertad— Ruby habló mirando el enorme balcón frente a él—, puedes volver al mundo humano y olvidar lo que pasó el día de hoy.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, nadie pondrá un dedo sobre ti—lo tranquilizó dándose la vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara—Dia y Riley te escoltaran a la superficie.

—¿Te quedará solo? —Preguntó Steven dando un paso hasta él, como si no controlara el mismo su cuerpo—, ¿Dónde está…?

—Lo encontré, pero tengo que devolverlo —Ruby sonrió, pero no había alegría en el gesto—, tengo que devolver el amor que no me pertenece.

Tronó sus dedos y Riley entró a la habitación.

—Puedes llevarlo a casa— dijo empezando a nadar fuera, esquivando con mucha destreza la mano que Steven que estaba por apresarlo. —Evita tocarme, no estamos en igualdad.

Dia miró directamente al amigo de su pareja y siseo en advertencia, miró a Riley y negó mientras se iba tras el príncipe. El moreno lo alzó sin el menor esfuerzo empezando a nadar hasta la salida del palacio, pero Steven lo detuvo sosteniéndose el pecho.

—Duele.

—No puedo hacer nada por ti— habló empezando a cantar para dormirlo, consiguiéndolo en el acto. —Decidiste a quien amabas y eso los destruyó a ambos.

—Espera— Ruby apareció nadando lo más rápido que pudo, extendió los brazos para pedirle a Steven—, me despediré ahora. Por favor.

Riley sabía que el chico estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no derrumbarse frente a él, le dejó a su amigo y sin más el otro lo tomó.

—Cinco minutos.

El príncipe asintió empezando a acariciar con gentileza los mechones de cabello color plata, las lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Te metiste en mi existencia, te volviste parte de mi ser y ahora vienes a pedirme egoístamente que acepte que ames a alguien más— quiso limpiarse las gotas que volvían borrosa su visión, sin embargo no lo consiguió. Sentía como poco a poco perdía el dominio de sí mismo y se odio por perder la compostura —. Llegaste y fuiste amable con todos, pero a mi tenías que dejarme así. No quiero verte más. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti y la sola idea me aterra; no quiero perderte y aun así nunca fuiste mío para empezar.

Besó a Steven atesorando la sensación de al menos tomar una pequeña parte de él.

—Si te duele, no lo dejes ir— El de ojos carmín se dio la vuelta para encontrar unos orbes tan azules como zafiros.

—No puedo ir contra sus sentimientos.

—¡Steven! —La cara de Wallace a centímetros de la suya fue lo primero que el peliplateado vio al despertar, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y gruñó—. Alguien sigue con resaca.

—Cállate —gruñó de malhumor estirando la mano para buscar los analgésicos que guardaba en su cómoda. —, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Un pajarillo me dijo de tu estado, así que pase a verte.

¿Por qué tan solo ver a Wallace hacia que su pecho doliera de semejante manera? El chico ajeno a sus pensamientos le tendió un puñado de ropa.

—Tenemos que ir a la universidad, así que cámbiate.

A pesar de haber salido de su departamento, la sensación de vacío no había desaparecido. Wallace lo tomó de la mano preocupado por el obvio mutismo de su amigo, midió su temperatura corporal pero todo parecía normal.

—¿Tal vez no deberías haber venido? —dijo pero parecía más una pregunta que otra cosa.

—Estoy bien.

—_¿Cuándo sabré que realmente no puedo continuar hacia el bien? _—A lo lejos una dulce melodía acarició el oído de ambos hombres, pero solo uno de ellos inicio una búsqueda desesperada por encontrar al portador— _¿Cuándo me daré cuenta que lo único que necesito es mirar en mi interior?_

Winona apareció justo en el momento en que Wallace estaba por detener a Steven de correr en la dirección de la voz. La encontró no muy lejos sentada en una silla de ruedas con una niña sentada en su regazo.

—Los encantos de voz siempre funcionan, ¿no te parece? —Habló la chica con una sonrisa triste—, no puedo hacer nada por ti.

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso tu corazón lo sabe a pesar de que tu mente te está engañando, _¿Cuándo me daré cuenta que lo único que necesito es mirar en mi interior?_ —repitió la última frase de su canción con tono dulce.

—Kotone esta triste, triste porque Steven la olvidó. —La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir— Touko no puede darle sus recuerdos, Kotone no puede tampoco.

El de pelo color plata estiró los brazos hacia ella, pero la niña se rehusó.

—Silver hará bang en la cara de Steven. — formó un puchero mientras señalaba la dirección a su espalda.

Había dos chicos parados que estaban llamando demasiado la atención por su ropa y actitud. Uno de ellos -él de pelo verde- gruñía a todo aquel que se le acercara mientras el otro -de cabello rojo- tenía sus ojos grises de tiburón fijos en Steven con advertencia.

—¿De dónde te conozco?— Preguntó Steven al aire, incapaz de superar la forma borrosa de sus recuerdos—, sé que te conozco, pero mis recuerdos son confusos.

—Eso es obvio, ya que no quiere que lo recuerdes— el pelirrojo se acercó con mala cara tomando a Kotone en sus brazos—, no después de que lo rechazarás.

—¿Qué?—Steven lo miró fijamente, ¿el rechazo a alguien?

—Espera— el peliverde alzó las manos para pedir tiempo—, ¿él no te dijo que eres su destinado?

—¿Destinado?

—¡Kotone te dirá!— La niña sonrió abrazándose aún más al cuello del pelirrojo—, Silver es el destinado de Kotone, por eso siempre están juntos desde que Kotone nació.

—En otras palabras es tu alma gemela— Silver acarició la mejilla rosada con cariño, N carraspeó y el otro frunció el ceño—, odio el mundo humano.

Steven miraba a los cuatro sin entender, hasta que la chica; Touko, le tendió una pequeña concha, cuando la abrió vio una gelatina de limón en su interior; pero no sólo eso, sino también perlas incrustadas en su interior.

—No te encierres en ti mismo.

Ante sus palabras, Steven se tomó la sien empezando a masajearla.

—Esto...lo hicimos juntos.

N jaló al confundido humano cuando un chillido de neumáticos se escuchó en la explanada de la universidad. Un autobús escolar amarillo se estacionó con gran maniobra casi a punto de arrollar a unos cuantos estudiantes.

Cynthia iba al volate mientras que los más jóvenes se encontraban en sus asientos, ni bien la puerta se abrió todos subieron secuestrando a Steven en el proceso.

—¡Se cierran las puertas! — Avisó Crystal contando rápidamente las cabezas de todos que ya se habían abalanzado contra el indefenso peliplateado.

—Sin morder— Red ordenó a los más pequeños volviendo a acomodarlos en sus asientos y abrochando sus cinturones.

El autobús manejó lejos de la ciudad hasta que llegó al muelle, para propia consternación de Steven el vehículo no disminuyó la velocidad sino que aceleró todavía más; los pequeños alzaron las manos cuando se sumergieron en el agua cambiando de forma abruptamente.

Las colas de colores diferentes para cada uno se movieron alegremente mientras que la ropa inferior de su cuerpo desaparecía y sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas. Entonces todas las piezas encajaron en el cerebro de Steven, miró a Touko y a N, a Cynthia y Platina, a Pearl con el chico rubio que había escuchado que su nombre era Wally, Gold y Crystal, Red y Green, Silver y Kotone… ¡incluso Riley y Dia! ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así?

Ruby.

El solo pensar en su nombre hizo que su cuerpo temblara y como si de un huracán se tratara la urgencia de verlo se apoderó de su ser.

—Lo recordaste — Touko sonrió satisfecha y Steven asintió.

—¡Entonces Kotone ya puede besar a Silver! —La pequeña lo tomó por el brazo completamente feliz de ya no ser olvidada.

—Toma esto, te ayudará a respirar— Green le extendió una botella que decía _Bébeme_, la sonrisa burlona sugería que había escuchado cuando había preguntado sobre Ariel y ahora le pagaba llamándolo Alice.

Apenas terminó su contenido la puerta se abrió a la par de las ventanas por donde todos salieron de forma rápida, como era de suponer solo Touko y N quedaban en el lugar junto a Steven.

—Ruby va a aceptar el compromiso con Sapphire— N le explicó mientras sostenía a su pareja en brazos—, es una sala privada donde todos tenemos prohibido entrar.

—Pero como habrás notado, todos ya hemos roto las reglas al salir de la superficie en grupo. — Touko completó lo que N contaba de forma rápida. —Es mejor apresurarnos, nadie quiere que el príncipe sea infeliz otra vez.

Una luz se encendió en el pasillo por el que estaban cruzando al mismo tiempo que una idea llegó a Steven.

—Fue mi culpa, ¿cierto? — Dijo empezando a atar cabos—, si soy su destinado así que él sentía lo que yo.

—Descubrir que estaba atado a ti fue una sorpresa para todos— N le contestó mirando en busca de guardias—, pero fue todavía más sorprendente que no solo no sintieras el vínculo; si no que te enamoraras de otro humano. Lo destrozó por completo

El dolor en el pecho de Steven se incrementó, ahora tenía una mejor perspectiva del asunto; pero aquello no lo hacía más llevadero sino todo lo contrario. Ruby lo había dejado elegir, había permitido todos esos años que el dolor lo carcomiera por dentro a presentarse ante él y revelarle que era su destinado. Soportándolo todo lo había dejado en la ignorancia aun el día anterior cuando le preguntó a quién amaba; porque una parte suya esperaba que contestara que a él, pero siendo un humano egoísta y cabezota se había aferrado a un amor no correspondido antes de aceptar que aquel chico le provocaba una sensación de miedo por lo desconocido, de querer protegerlo. Y fue en ese momento que Steven comprendió que Ruby también estaba aterrado por él.

—Kotone sigue desde aquí— Jaló a Steven para con ella cuando el camino llegó a un salón de juegos, volteó en todas direcciones gateando entre un montón de peluches que flotaban alrededor. Presionó unos cuantos interruptores y una puerta se abrió justo al lado del humano, la pequeña sirena regresó en ese momento tomándolo del brazo. — Por aquí.

N y Touko asintieron desapareciendo cuando un guardia se escuchó, así que Steven se metió junto a la pequeña al lugar que parecía un pequeño conducto donde apenas se podía parar el mayor.

—Steven tiene que querer a Ruru, Ruru quiere a Steven pero no lo traía con él cuando volvía— la niña habló en un susurro sin atrever a levantar la mirada—, porque Ruru siempre iba de visita.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Steven levantó la cara de la niña para que lo viera, ella se sonrojó ligeramente pero contesto con voz clara.

—Kotone le ayudaba—admitió— con su poder podía llegar a cualquier parte solo pensando en el lugar .

—Eres muy lista.

—¡Silver hará bang! — esta vez la pequeña se sonrojo peor que un tomate maduro, lo que sin duda era una señal de vergüenza. La puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo se encontraba del otro lado esperando por ellos.

—El camino es seguro, la mayoría está en los salones en este momento por lo que puedes ir por..

Steven corrió a mitad de la explicación, conocía ese lugar. Algo en él le decía que Ruby se encontraba cerca y por dios que llegaría a él.

—…ahí. — gruñó alzando a Kotone.

La pequeña depositó un beso en su mejilla mientras acariciaba el cabello rojizo.

—Buen niño, buen niño.

Silver le sonrió besado la coronilla infantil, deseándole a Steven buena suerte.

El humano llegó a un pasillo lleno de puertas, de haber sido otra persona estaba seguro que le tomaría horas encontrarlo; más sin embargo un pequeño hilo de luz apenas perceptible lo guiaba a una puerta en específico.

La abrió sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas existentes que ni siquiera conocía pero no le importaba.

Ruby se encontraba dándole la espalda, abrochando un botón en la manga de su camisa blanca. Steven dio un paso, luego otro y cuando se dio cuenta ya había rodeado al tritón en un abrazo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!— Ruby volteó sólo lo que le permitió el apretado agarre que el humano había puesto en él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — El susurro hizo estremecer al tritón—, soportándolo por tantos años, dejándome robarte la felicidad.

Ruby se deshizo del contacto con la mirada fija en el suelo, cuando volteó a ver los ojos azules los carmesí se encontraban sin algún sentimiento visible.

—¿Acaso importa? Tú no eres como nosotros—las palabras eran crueles, y sin embargo Steven conocía la verdad, ahora podía ver a que se referían los demás cuando hablaban de su vínculo.

El humano ahora era capaz de ver el ligero halo de luz que rodeaba a Ruby, estaba asustado pero fingía que no pasaba nada. Dio un paso y el tritón retrocedió.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?— Preguntó Steven con voz calmada.— Sino me quieres aquí, dilo y me voy.

Se dio la vuelta sabiendo que aquel juego era injusto, pero sino lograba derribar la barrera que él mismo había construido alrededor de Ruby terminaría perdiéndolo.

Tomó el picaporte, ahogando un suspiro para hablar.

—Sé que soy humano, que alguien como yo nunca podrá compararse con alguien de tu especie —Steven sonrió con tristeza, aquello se lo había ganado a pulso—; y si quieres casarte no te detendré. Te esperaré sí es que puedes perdonarme, cuando el destinado de Sapphire nazca tendrás que darle su libertad; ¿verdad? Hasta entonces no vendré de nuevo ni sabrás nada de mí. Es lo único que puede darte este humano egoísta.

Abrió la puerta sólo unos centímetros cuando una mano chocó contra la madera cerrándola con fuerza.

—Tú lo amabas, confiabas en él — la voz del tritón tembló mientras se aferraba a la espalda humana—pero aun así te traicionó y yo sólo podía quedarme en el palacio sin poder ayudarte. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Steven se dio la vuelta con dificultad para abrazar a Ruby, coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa y frotó dulcemente la espalda del menor que seguía llorando a lágrima viva. Las perlas caían como cascadas chocando contra el suelo.

—Sabía que lo amabas y aunque me dolía quería que pudieras ser feliz— seguía hablando atropelladamente intentando contener esas gotas saladas—, pero no quiero entregarte a él. No te vayas.

El humano alzó la barbilla del tritón y lo besó, acariciando de forma lenta y dulce sus labios, apresando la cintura entre sus manos. La aleta se detuvo dejando a Ruby a merced completa de Steven.

—Permaneceré contigo. —Dijo el mayor cuando el beso hubo acabado, le mostró el anillo de luz que rodeaba su dedo; encontrando que el tritón tenía el mismo en el propio.

—El vínculo...

—Eres mi destinado, ¿verdad?— Steven lo rodeó de nuevo incapaz de dejarlo ir.

Ruby le sonrió ampliamente abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Bien tórtolos— una voz femenina interrumpió el momento cuando entró por el balcón. Steven supuso que era Sapphire pues era una sirena que nunca había visto, al contrario de los demás su aspecto era más bien salvaje e incluso sus colmillos eran más afilados que los demás—. Están juntos bien, ya resolviste tu gran dilema. ¡No olvides mi fiesta! Todos están esperándote.

—Todo esta listo, pequeña salvaje— Ruby contestó mirando despectivamente el atuendo de algas que portaba—, ¡¿dónde está el vestido que prepare?!

—En la basura, donde debe estar.

—Alto no estoy entendiendo— el humano se rascó la nuca contrariado—¿no iban a casarse?

La cara de Sapphire era todo un poema, pero al final le dio un puñetazo a Ruby en el hombro.

—¡Así que estuviste diciendo mentiras!— Le gritó con la cara completamente roja—, mentiroso —golpe— mentiroso— otro golpe por parte de la sirena quien después miró al humano—, no vamos a casarnos; mi destinado está por nacer; creo que te engañaron Steven.

El golpe en la puerta se escuchó y Riley entró junto a Diamond luciendo ropas de fiesta demasiado elegantes por lo que el humano sospecho que al menos la mitad del mundo marino debía estar ahí; al ver a Steven el tritón mayor formó una sonrisa tensa.

—Alguien pregunta por el príncipe. — Hizo una reverencia dando paso al invitado.

Con un traje blanco y una sonrisa calmada Wallace entró en la habitación, sus ojos de un atrayente color celeste con un toque verde admiraron la escena frente a él mientras su aleta acorde a sus ojos se movía de un lado a otro.

—Majestad— dio una reverencia sin perder el gesto en sus facciones—, la superficie no se compara con la belleza de su mirada.

—Maestro— Ruby contestó a su reverencia con otra—, me alegra verlo.

—Steven, Riley— saludo Wallace más informalmente—, una sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, al menos a ti Steven.

—¿Lo conoc...— La pregunta quedo en el aire y la respuesta flotó por sí sola, Ruby apretó los labios— ya veo.

Wallace miró las manos de ambos y la sorpresa cruzó su expresión de forma rápida, miró a Steven largamente.

—Ahora entiendo porque me sentía atraído hacia ti— dijo como la cosa más natural de las cosas—, eres la conexión entre nosotros y el mundo humano.

Las orejas de Ruby se volvieron rojas mientras mantenía los puños apretados, no podía correr a todos y encerrar a Steven para que no se encontrara con Wallace; pero pensar en ello no le parecía para nada una mala idea.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Steven estaba sorprendido; pero más que eso, podía sentir los celos y la inseguridad proveniente de Ruby.

—Soy el guardián de Arrecípolis— contestó Wallace—, la ciudad perdida en el mar.

Los ojos celestes brillaron con singularidad, Steven lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba disfrutando el molestar a Ruby.

—Me temo que el príncipe necesita cambiarse— Sapphire empujó a Wallace y a Riley para que salieran, Diamond sólo asintió dando una última mirada a la pareja para después seguir al moreno fuera. Cuando estuvieron solos la chica volvió a hablar—: tienes quince minutos para ir al salón principal Ruby o te patearé el trasero.

La sirena salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el tritón gruñó entre dientes y fue entonces cuando Steven lo tomó por la espalda para morder su cuello, el pequeño gritito que emitió fue como un canto en los oídos del humano que sonrió ampliamente.

—Quince minutos serán suficientes— murmuró Steven acariciando con la lengua la piel del menor—, me aseguraré que sepas que voy a estar contigo durante el tiempo que tú me quieras a tu lado.

Ruby lo abrazó, lo había esperado por muchos años y ahora lo tenía ahí con él. Nada los separaría, ni siquiera el fantasma de su maestro; él se encargaría de borrar cualquier huella de otro hombre en el corazón de Steven.

—Steven— murmuró el nombre del humano con voz dulce—, ¿podrías llegar a amarme a pesar de no ser cómo tú?

El humano levantó al tritón con facilidad caminando a la cama que había en la habitación, se sentó aún con el chico en sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su cabello negro.

—¿No ser como yo?

—No soy humano, no puedo ir a la superficie y ser normal— murmuró sin atreverse a verlo, había fragilidad en sus palabras.

—¿Eso es importante?— Steven preguntó paseando los labios por su cabello—, tu corazón late, el mío también. Tus sentimientos me han alcanzado y eso es lo que importa; los atesoraré así como te atesoraré a ti.

Una angelical risa se escuchó y tanto Ruby como Steven giraron a la misma dirección, el príncipe nadó con gracia y rapidez para abrir la puerta del armario encontrando a todos como pequeñas sardinas enlatadas intentando ver que sucedía.

Antes de que Ruby siquiera respirara Kotone sonrió y con un plop todos desaparecieron, Steven se río por lo bajó y tomó la ropa que el pequeño tritón debía usar.

—Es hora de cambiarse— terminó de abotonar la camisa mientras hablaba y después colocaba el chaleco negro—, o vendrán a interrumpirnos otra vez.

—Bien, vamos— Ruby tomó la mano de Steven para salir al pasillo en dirección al salón, ahora venía la parte más complicada de todo el asunto; revelar al mundo marino su destinado.

Llegaron al salón sin alguna interrupción, siendo agradecido internamente por Steven; no sabía las reglas que había ahí pero ya tenía su historial criminal bastante largo.

—Pase lo que pase, no te separes de mi lado— Ruby pidió entrelazando sus dedos con Steven.

—Lo prometo, estoy a tu cuidado.

Cuando las puertas de abrieron, varias trompetas sonaron al unísono para dar paso al príncipe, varias sirenas chillaron emocionadas mientras los demás aplaudían.

Ruby sonrió ampliamente contestando el gesto con un saludo de su mano libre, Steven miró a su alrededor para encontrar una gran mesa llena de comida de todo tipo y a muchas personas con ropas lujosas, tragó su nerviosismo y caminó a la par de su pareja.

—Estaba por ir a buscarlos— Riley había llegado hasta ellos con la mirada llena de seriedad—, el rey está impaciente por conocerlo.

—Me lo temía— Ruby suspiró por lo bajo—, supongo que no tenemos opción.

El silencio se iba haciendo más notorio conforme se iban acercando hasta donde estaba el trono, Steven podía sentir su corazón martillear contra sus costillas las miradas que estaba recibiendo tampoco ayudaba a calmarlo.

—Su majestad— Ruby dio una reverencia con una mueca en los labios.— Presento mis respetos para usted y me honra presentarle a mi destinado.

Steven copió el movimiento del tritón, pero se mantuvo mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo.

—Acércate humano.

Ruby aferró con más fuerza su mano cómo sino quisiera dejarlo ir, el humano al notarlo levantó la mirada.

—Tendré que rehusar a su petición— exclamó levantándose y haciendo lo mismo con Ruby en el proceso para después ponerlo tras de él—, le prometí que no me separaría de su lado.

—¿Aún sí eso te condena por desobedecer mi orden?— El rey se levantó tomando su tridente, lucía amenazante pero no lo suficiente como para acobardarlo.

«Mientras te tenga», pensó mirando directamente a Ruby antes de contestar.

—Sí, mi rey.

Varios murmullos resonaron en la sala mientras la ceja oscura se elevaba ante la contestación. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos una sonrisa -o lo que parecía serlo- apareció en su rostro.

—Me complace que seas el destinado de mi hijo— declaró volviendo a sentarse—, pero no tientes a tu suerte humano.

Con un ademan los despidió sin darles la mayor importancia, fue entonces que Ruby abrazó a Steven por el cuello y lo besó antes de que reaccionara.

—¡Kotone quiere hacerlo también! ¡Silver!, Silver debe besar así a Kotone— la voz de la sirenita penetró los oídos humanos y el tritón se separó de él.

—Aun eres un renacuajo— Ruby la despeinó suavemente ganándose un puchero por parte de la niña—crece y podrás hacerlo.

—No— Kotone agarró las mejillas del pelirrojo y estampó los labios contra los otros, un grupo de gente encontró el gesto demasiado tierno y no pudieron evitar suspirar porque habían perdido a uno de los solteros más cotizados.

La risa de N se escuchó cuando llegó hasta ellos, aunque sin Touko alrededor cosa que extrañó a varios.

—Hará una presentación— fue la oración con la que saludo a todos como si pudiera leer sus mentes, Steven no estaba seguro si de verdad podía o no dado que no sabía nada sobre los poderes de los que todos hablaban.

—Es porque siempre están juntos que lo dedujo, nuestros poderes no tienen nada que ver—esta vez fue Silver quien contestó con expresión aburrida.

«Gracias», pensó Steven.

—De nada.

—¿De verdad estás leyendo mi mente?—preguntó para asegurarse.

Kotone asintió, pero debió agregar algo más en su mente puesto que el pelirrojo se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

Riley llegó en ese momento con tres platos en los brazos mientras Dia comía a su lado de forma tranquila, tomaba un bocado y después le daba otro al moreno con una ligera sonrisa.

—Es mejor apresurarnos, al parecer nacerá pronto— comentó el mayor con más interés en cuidar de Dia que del gran acontecimiento.

Steven apenas preguntaría quien nacería cuando unas manos curiosas tomaron su brazo para levantarlo, Platina me tenía una cinta métrica y un cuaderno donde anotó varios números en tanto Cynthia miraba fijamente el objeto de observación.

—No creo que lo permita, mejor olvidado— Silver habló con obvia molestia—, deja de ser tan ruidosa; por favor.

Ruby las miró a ambas con sospecha y después al pelirrojo que sólo asintió; antes de que Steven pudiera preguntar exactamente en qué juego lo estaban metiendo esta vez, el príncipe ya lo estaba llevando lejos del grupo. Riley sonrió mientras un suspiro cansado salía de su garganta; tendría mucho trabajo que hacer de ahora en adelante con Steven ahí.

—Será interesante— Dia se apoyó en su hombro con una sonrisa en sus labios—, Ruby se ve radiante.

El grupo volteó a ver al susodicho que para ese momento intentaba mostrarse enfadado para que nadie se acerca; al menos hasta que Steven lo abrazó susurrándole algo al oído haciendo que se sonrojara.

Sapphire que estaba sonriendo con una copa llena de un líquido dorado se quedó quieta de repente y la dejó caer, su expresión siempre salvaje adquirió un matiz diferente; varias personas a su alrededor voltearon a verla.

—Acaba de nacer—Ruby le murmuró a Steven—, acaba de formarse el vínculo.

El humano miró la escena con curiosidad, podía sentir la calidez que la chica empezaba a emitir y aquello le hacía querer abrazar a Ruby hasta hacerle saber que lo quería. Al parecer no fue el único, Dia saltó sobre Riley abrazándolo con tanta fuerza como sus brazos lo permitían; lo mismo ocurrió con Cynthia que alzó a Platina para imitarlos mientras que la más chica acariciaba mechones de cabello rubio.

Silver y Kotone quienes habían estado así la mayoría de la velada compartieron un pequeño beso de esquimal que se ganó la carcajada angelical de la pequeña. En cambio Red y Green sólo se limitaron a tomarse de las manos fuertemente.

Gold, quien se la había pasado jugueteando con las coletas de Crys le sonrió coquetamente, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

Touko, que había estado ausente nadó con lentitud cargando algo en sus brazos; N al verla nadó hasta llegar a su lado y alzarla para que no se esforzara demasiado a sí misma. La cosa en sus brazos se aferró con más fuerza, pero al cabo de unos minutos se alejó para ver que sucedía encontrándose con la mirada del peliverde.

Sapphire se aproximó con sumo cuidado como si tuviera miedo de asustar a la criatura; cuando el pequeño tritón en brazos de Touko la sintió acercarse sus ojos marrones como el chocolate más dulce voltearon a verla con un brillo en ellos.

—Sapphire, te presento a mi hermano—la voz de Touko era cariñosa al hablar—su nombre es Touya.

La chica extendió los brazos hacia el pequeño quien sin dudarlo le sonrió ampliamente como si la conociera desde siempre, Touko abrió los brazos y Touya nadó con rapidez hacia la chica para abrazarla; Steven tuvo que apartar la mirada sintiéndose de pronto cohibido; el tritón a su lado sonrió.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? —murmuró Ruby, el humano asintió buscando la salida más cercana.

Cuando salieron a uno de los jardines se sentaron en un banco, ahí abajo no había diferencia notoria entre el día y la noche, pero en el ambiente se podía sentir como el sol estaba ocultándose en la superficie.

—Esto debe parecerte una locura— el tritón de estiró completamente, su aleta de una tonalidad verdosa también lo hizo como si se tratara del cuerpo de un gato.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconozco—reconoció Steven despeinando el cabello negro—, pero hay mucho tiempo para aprender, ¿no lo crees?

Ruby lo miró con una sonrisa completamente conmovido por la respuesta. Se besaron suavemente mientras sus manos se encontraban para entrelazar sus dedos, Steven mordió con cariño la mejilla del menor.

—¿Estuviste viendo a Kotone y a Dia?—el tritón preguntó avergonzado estremeciéndose cuando uno de los dedos del humano desabrochó un botón y la mano completa desapareció bajo su blusa.

—Esto es completamente culpa tuya—Steven murmuró antes de morder la oreja puntiaguda—, ¿crees que no notaría tus intenciones?

Ruby enrojeció al verse descubierto, no es que lo quisiera transmitir conscientemente, pero ser capaz de tocar a su destinado se le hacía un verdadero sueño.

—¿Qué hacías cuando ibas a mi departamento? —la pregunta fue tan inesperada que el tritón no supo que hacer más que intentar huir, hasta que el mayor lo tomó por la cadera sentándolo en su regazo—No puedes escapar de mí.

—Sólo podía estar haya pocos minutos—. Ruby contestó avergonzado—, la teletrasportación de Kotone es inestable cuando está inquieta y tratar de no pensar en ello estando con Silver era difícil para ella.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta— Steven estaba divirtiéndose, Ruby podía sentirlo y lo hacía estar aún más nervioso.

—Te miraba dormir o cuando estudiabas —murmuró avergonzado—en el primer caso me permitía acercarme más a ti.

—¿Ibas así?

Steven se imaginó a Ruby dentro de su bañera espiando a hurtadillas y sonrió.

—Deja de burlarte de mí.

—Sólo quiero escuchar tu voz—el humano volvió a abrazarlo descansando la barbilla en el hombro del tritón—, siento que si duermo volverás a desaparecer, como nieve en primavera.

—No soy como la nieve—Ruby hizo un mohín de sólo pensarlo-, no soy tan frío y no desapareceré.

Steven se río suave, tocando la mejilla del de ojos carmín.

—La nieve que cae en primavera es un milagro, porque es imposible que suceda—. Explicó el humano—, tú eres como la nieve; puro, hermoso e inolvidable.

El tritón levantó la mirada para ver al humano, acarició la mejilla y tras murmurar unas cuantas palabras la aleta desapareció y un par de piernas aparecieron.

—Quiero que el milagro dure para siempre—fue la única respuesta que tuvo antes de volver a besarlo.

Podían ser de especies diferentes; sus mundos estar separados por una distancia enorme pero aun así aquella noche Ruby le pertenecería, se aseguraría de poder demostrarle con aquel cuerpo que lo amaba aún si tuviera que devolver ese par de piernas por la mañana.

Por qué la nieve se derrite más pronto en primavera, pero los retoños empiezan a florecer.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
